Naruto of the Shinsougan (pt 2)
by Darashiko
Summary: It is a continuation "Naruto of the Shinsougan" by Dragolight. It was great story. But he didn't continue this. Upon reading his story, I have got few ideas and I wanted to share it with author. I PMed him few times but he didn't reply. Those ideas were eating away my head. So I decided to continue the story.[I will accept any good idea you give]


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

 **SYNOPSIS: Naruto didn't know how to remove Orochimaru's curse seal on Sasuke's neck. He planned to go to the home village of his clan, Uzushio. In Uzushio, he found the greatest treasure of Uzumaki clan. The Infinite Library.**

 **XXXXXX**

It was the next day after the Preliminary of second round of Chunin Exam.

Naruto made his way to the Hokage Tower. He have a permission to ask.

Upon arriving at Hokage's office Naruto knocked the door.

"Enter", came aged Hokage's voice from inside the room.

Naruto entered the office. 3 Shadow Clones of Hiruzen was doing paperwork while the real Hiruzen was looking over a Konoha military map and a file in his hand. He looked from his work to Team 7 in front of him.

"Ahh- Naruto. What brings you here?" he asked the blonde in front of him.

"Jiji, we want your permission to go to Uzushio." Naruto answered for his team.

"And why is that?" Hiruzen asked with a frown. He knew very well that Naruto will never do anything stupid, but he never asked for permission to go to his clan's old village.

"I have studied the curse mark Orochimaru gave Sasuke. As Anko nee-chan said, it is not an ordinary curse mark. Now it is disrupting Sasuke's chakra network. If it keeps that way, not only Sasuke will lose in finals but we will have to count him out in the **upcoming event**. So to break this curse mark we need an advanced seal. And I think that in Uzushio, we may get something. " Naruto replied.

"But after the joint attack of Iwa, Kiri and Kumo, Uzushio is now nothing but ruins. Well almost."

"Almost?"

"Only the Uzukage Tower is the only building that didn't get any scratch. But it is protected by a very powerful barrier. Even any S-rank jutsu doesn't work against it."

"I know that very well. Mom told me that, it's unlikely that all of Uzukage Tower would be destroyed. Most secret things of Uzumaki clan were kept in there."

"You met your mother? But how?" Hiruzen looked ashtonished. **How on the Earth someone can meet his deceased mother!**

"Well, when I removed Kurama-nii's seal, I kinda met my parents. Dad stored both mom's and his chakra in my seal in case my seal is tempered or I try to take control of Kurama-nii's chakra."

 **FLASHBACK**

Naruto stood in his forest mindscape.

"So you get the key finally, huh."

"Hmm, now I think it's time to unlock the seal." Naruto said. He lifted his shirt exposing his seal on his belly. He lifted his hand and his fingertips started glowing. He placed his fingertips over his seal and then twisted it. The bracelets and collar that now manifests as Kurama's seal started glowing and then in a burst of light they faded out of existence.

"Now it feels better." Kurama said with a smirk on his face. He looked past Naruto. "Looks like you got some visitors."

"Naruto, my baby!" a feminine voice rang behind him.

Naruto turned around to see a man with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes and a woman with long red hair and violet eyes. Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Naruto's parents.

"Moooooooom" Naruto threw himself to his mother. She hugged him tightly. Both of them had tears running on their chicks. Minato stood in side. Watching his son and wife embracing each other.

After few moments Naruto turned to Minato. In Minato's eyes pain and regret were visible.

"I know how you feel about me. If you can't forgive me, I will understand."

Naruto approached Minato. He couldn't decide what to do. Finally he hugged his father lightly.

"Why?" Naruto asked with tear. "Why you had to turn me into Jinchuriki?"

"I know what you are thinking. I had other choices."

"Then why?"

"You read Jiraiya-sensei's book, right?" Naruto nodded in answer. "When Jiraiya-sensei was training in Mt. Myaboku, The Great Toad Sage told him a prophecy. He was told that he will have a student. That student will have a great power. Which he can use to bring either chaos or peace to the world. Jiraiya-sensei wrote his book on the child of prophecy. When you were in your mother's belly, once sensei visit our home. He said there is a chance that you could be the child of prophecy. That was the reason I sealed Kurama into you. I thought may be in your life, you will need his power."

"Then why half? why not whole?"

Minato closed his eyes. Then opened, his eye full of sorrow. "I didn't want you to die in the process of extraction. I feared that the masked man will come for Kurama again. So I made a function of the seal that will summon the Shinigami if in any case the Yin half is extracted. I made a deal with him to seal the Yang half into you if this ever happen."

"Why didn't you seal Kurama-nii whole with Reaper Death Seal?"

"Beacause.." this time it was Kushina, "There is a way to undo the Reaper Death Seal. And this information is kept in secret in Hokage's vault. If the masked man can enter a powerful barrier without anyone noticing then entering Hokage's vault is very easy. Then he could use him against Konoha again."

"I'm sorry father, I misunderstood you."

"It's okay son. You didn't know the whole thing. Plus we are proud of you. You became a very good ninja and above all, a great person. We can't wish anything other than that."

"By the way, how are you here?"

"At some point of your life, we wanted to meet you, my son. That's why I integrated both of our chakra into the seal."

 **FLASHBACK END**

"So you then want to go. Will you need Kakashi to go with you? "

"I don't think Kakashi-sensei is needed in this job. Besides I think, he is more needed to work the plan to counter what is coming in a month."

He indicated about the Suna-Oto invasion. After fixing Gaara's seal, next day Gaara approached Naruto and told him about the invasion plan. Though, his siblings and sensei didn't know that he was going to tell Naruto. He told Naruto because Naruto was the first person to become his friend and he doesn't want to attack his village.

"Then you may go to prepare for your journey. Come here in 1 hour, I will have your permission scroll ready." The Hokage said with a smile on his face.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **3 DAYS LATER**

Team 7 was running at full speed. They are jumping from tree branch to tree branch. Their destination is now a few miles away.

"Uzushio is only 2 miles farther." Hinata told her teammates deactivating her Byakugan.

"Well, it's only 2 hours before noon. If we can find the solution quickly, then maybe we can head home tomorrow." Naruto replied.

"I'm still thinking about the barrier." Sasuke said. He knew when it comes to sealing, he knows nothing more than storage scroll. He was glad that his friend was an actual seal master. Otherwise he had little to no hope about removing that bustard Orochimaru's curse seal. First day it hindered him from using his chakra. After Naruto applied temporary Evil Suppression Seal, he can use tiniest bit of his chakra. More than the limit, and his whole body starts to be fried.

"Don't worry. I have feeling that maybe I can pass through the barrier." Naruto assured his friend.

"How can you be so sure?" Sasuke asked.

"Because they were Uzumaki. If they ever wanted their secret to be revealed, they must want to it to be revealed to an Uzumaki."

After half an hour, they reached the ruins that were once the village of feared clan of seal masters. But now, there is nothing but rubbles. Only in centre of the village, there was standing Uzukage Tower. Proud and unscathed. They dropped from the tree and started walking through the village at normal pace. After a few more minutes, they reached the tower.

The Uzukage Tower was a 5 storied building. On the main gate, there is a Uzushio crest with kanji for "Whirlpool" on it. A 4 corner wall surrounded the building. In every corner of the wall, there is a Buddha statue of 5 feet length. The statues hands were in different hand sign. In front side one statue had tiger seal and the other one had ram seal.

"In backward wall, one statue have snake seal and other have boar seal." Hinata told after observing the backside wall with her Byakugan.

"Why is each statue have different handseal?" Sasuke asked looking toward Naruto.

"Who knows?" He replied.

He brought his hand in cross seal.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" and a clone puffed into existence.

"Go ahead." Naruto ordered his clone and the clone did as ordered. It went ahead to the main gate, but it was repelled violently.

"Did the caster really wanted to anyone to enter the building?" Sasuke told no one in particular.

"Maybe I have to something else." said Naruto. He walked forward, bit his finger drawing blood and swiped his blood over the Uzushio crest. But nothing happened.

"I think you have to do something more." Hinata said her boyfriend.

"Like?"

"In Uzushio crest, the vortex is clockwise. I think after swiping your blood, you have to do the handseals of these statues clockwise." She told her boyfriend.

"Hmm…. Maybe you are right." Naruto's face brightened. He quickly bit his finger and did the handseals, "Tiger – Ram – Snake – Boar." nothing happened.

"Maybe I tried wrong combination." Naruto told his teammates scratching the back of his head.

He repeated the process with next combination, "Boar - Tiger – Ram – Snake."

This time the barrier become visible with red color and the gate in front of them opened.

"If one way doesn't work, try another." Naruto said his friends with a grin.

They walked forward and entered the building. Inside the building, everything was in perfect condition. Anyone who will see the position of everything they will there was people few minutes ago and they left only in rush.

They took the stairs and started going upward. In fifth floor they found Uzukage's office. They entered the room. Everything was their position. And most interestingly, there wasn't any dust. There was 2 pictures on the wall.

The first one was an elderly man. An elderly man. He had long, white hair, moustache, and a squared-off goatee. He also wore armour reminiscent of that period of dress. Under this, he wore a long-sleeved, black outfit, the shoulders of which bore the crest of Uzushiogakure. He also wore an Uzushio headband. Under his picture his name was written. Ashina Uzumaki.

Second picture was a man with spiky red hair with red kage robe similar to Hokage's. He had a oval face, well defined jaw line. On his forehead, he wore an Uzushio headband. On his face he had a scar that went from corner of his to his chin. But what what shocked team 7 most was his eyes. A pair of blood red eyes with three black tomoes on each eye. Under his picture his name was written. Arata Uzumaki.

"Is he a half Uchiha?" Sasuke asked his friend after seeing an Uzumaki with Sharingan.

"I don't think so. From the beginning Uzumaki clan was Senju's ally. Maybe he took those eyes after defeating an Uchiha." Naruto replied.

"You know, sometime I thinks why people thinks that Uchiha clan was so great. I mean seriously, even with Sharingan most of the Uchihas didn't stand a chance against a Senju. Even Madara, with his Eternal Mangekyo, lost against First Hokage. I've gone through all the files of Clan War Era. With exception of 10-15 times, every time they fought, it was either Senju or Uzumaki clan or their joint force. And most of the times, they lost at least one-third of their force." Sasuke stated looking at the picture of Arata Uzumaki.

"Because Senju and Uzumaki clan was long dead." Naruto answered his friend with an amused look on his face. He never in a million years thought that an Uchiha will question their pride.

Naruto looked to the desk. He saw a scroll open on the desk. He walked forward and took the scroll from the desk. His teammates reached his side. The scroll was a message.

 _Dear Reader,_

 _If you are reading this scroll then I am dead now and you are an Uzumaki. I can't say how long has passed since my writing. But if there is no Uzumaki alive except you then after reading this letter you should go to the basement of this tower. I'm entrusting you with the Infinite Library of Uzumaki clan. And if Uzumaki clan survive this invasion, then elect a new Uzukage._

 _This morning Uzushio has been attacked by the joint force of Kiri, Kumo and Iwa. Our surveillance team reported that there are at least 8000 shinobis in the force. They also brought their jinchurikis. They attacked us from every direction. They have unleashed their tailed beasts outside the village. They brought the 3 tailed turtle, 4 tailed sage monkey and 2 tailed cat. Their Tailed Beast Bomb alredy destroyed the northern wall and one-third of the village._

 _I've already dispatched all of our forces. We have already lost 1000 shinobi of our force. I've sent a message to Konoha to send aid. But I'm afraid they can't make here in time._

 _To save our secrets safe I put up 4 Corner Senjutsu Barrier around the Uzukage Tower. I've prepared my weapons and now I'm going to battlefield._

 _Arata Uzumaki_

 _2_ _nd_ _Uzukage_

"So now we have to look in the 'Infinite Library'. Although I'm a bit curious that how a library can be infinite."

"I guess we have to see it ourselves." Hinata replied after taking her eyes off the scroll.

"Let's go to the basement." Naruto yelled pumping his fist in the air.

Other two sweatdropped at his antic. They knew very well that if there is anything new to read, Naruto will have it in a flash. Literally.

They made their way to the basement. In the basement they saw several doors. One door had an infinite symbol on it. Naruto bit his finger and swiped his blood on the door. Inside the room, darkness greeted them. Naruto activated his Shinshougan. He saw several torches around the room. With a small fire jutsu, he lit up the torches.

Front side of the room, they saw a stone tablet. They walked forward to the tablet. There was writing on the tablet.

 **In the shinobi world, skill and strength is equally important. But to acquire strength and hone your skill you need knowledge. After acquiring knowledge, utilize it. If you alone can't utilize the acquired knowledge, take others help. Remember no child can learn walking on his own.**

 **To acquire knowledge from the Infinite Library of the Uzumaki clan, you have to draw your blood and using handseals below you have to summon the Guardian of the library.**

Under the writing, there was of three hanseals. Rat – Snake – Tiger.

Naruto did as instructed. He drew his blood, did the handseals and slammed his hand on the ground. There was a blinding flash of light. When the light died down, they saw there was a door. On the door, there was a writing.

 **Enter the gateway if you are an Uzumaki. Hold hands if you have non-Uzumaki ally.**

Naruto stepped forward. Pushed the gateway and opened it. On the other side of the gateway, only white light can be seen.

"Well, now is the part where we hold hands."

Hinata took his right hand and Sasuke took his left hand. Together they stepped inside the gateway. Light on the other side grasped them from view.

 **IN THE OUTSKART OF UZUSHIO**

"Pain, Do you think it was necessary for you to come with me this time?" asked a man in black cloak with red cloud. He has black hair and onyx eyes.

"Yes. Usual team of Akatsuki may stand a chance against the Kyubi jinchuriki, but he is with his teammates. You know very well how they defeated Kakuzu and Hidan. I don't want to risk another member against them." His companion, now named Pain, replied. He has orange hair. But his most prominent feature is his eyes. His eyes had 6 concentric circles and it is purple in color.

"I read in Kiri Bingo Book. They are the first B-rank Genin team in the history of elemental nations."

"You are proud of your brother's accomplishment, aren't you, Itachi?"

"Indeed. His becoming strong is part of my plan."

"We should wait here. No matter how long they stay inside, they have to come outside."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Revised: 23-10-2015**

AN: first time when I started to continue this fic, I messed up with the idea about Infinite Library. But now I got a better idea. I think you will like this.


End file.
